Landline service associated with Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) typically enables POTS telephones to make emergency 9-1-1 (E9-1-1) calls to Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs) to have emergency services (e.g., fire, police, or ambulance services) directed to the locations of the users of the land-line POTS telephones. Such landline E9-1-1 service also typically includes the ability of the emergency 9-1-1 Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs) to quickly associate a caller's telephone number with a specific civic address (i.e., a street address). However, when emergency 9-1-1 calls are conducted from mobile, wireless devices, such as from mobile telephones, the specific civic address (including floor or room designations) from which the E9-1-1 call has been placed cannot currently be easily or accurately obtained and supplied to the PSAPs.